Generally, at a typical horizontal or vertical joint, two panels meet. Each panel typically includes one or more liners that encase a homogenous core, such as a foam core. It is also known to provide each panel with one or more “male” or “female” connecting portions, each configured to accommodate respective “female” or “male” connecting portions of the other panel.
In the context of horizontal joints, an internal gutter may be included in order to accommodate liquid that has bypassed the joint. One way to drain the liquid is via the provision of vertical channels between horizontally adjacent panels. Such gutters also often typically serve as effective media for equalizing pressure within the horizontal joint in question. U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,282, to Brow et al. discloses a conventional horizontal joint having these features.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,909 (Stinnes), appears to disclose an arrangement for affording drainage from a panel. Particularly, Stinnes shows an arrangement of grooves 45 (see FIG. 5) that appear to attend to the problem of internal drainage. However, a highly complicated structure is provided, with a highly unique application.
In the context of horizontal joints between vertically adjacent horizontal panels, a need has thus been recognized in connection with providing effective and efficient drainage from an internal gutter, while avoiding the use of complicated and potentially costly structures for that purpose.
An independent need has also been recognized in the context of both horizontal and vertical joints, in connection with providing a reveal that is deeper than the norm, both for aesthetic purposes and, in at least some instances, easier installation.
Further, a need has also been recognized in connection with facilitating the customizable manufacture of horizontal or vertical panels with reveals.
Finally, but not necessarily exclusively, a need has also been recognized in connection with affording the facilitated customization of building wall assemblies, having horizontal and/or vertical panels, in which an insulative panel, such as one including structural foam, can easily be juxtaposed with simple profile panels (e.g., formed from sheet metal) in a desired predetermined arrangement.